


Reason #2 why Kono should always rather text Danny first

by Smudgegirl



Series: Reasons Why Kono Should Always Text Danny First [2]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Coitus Interruptus, M/M, Office Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-10
Updated: 2013-03-10
Packaged: 2017-12-04 22:23:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/715755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Smudgegirl/pseuds/Smudgegirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Danny, do you know where Steve...oh! Oh My God!"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Reason #2 why Kono should always rather text Danny first

**Author's Note:**

> Once again, thanks to JerseyDevil for looking this over and encouraging me.

It was late Friday evening and the office was quiet. Kono, just having wrapped up the paperwork from her latest case glanced around to see if Steve was still there. She figured if she could get her reports signed and filed now, she could steal an extra half hour on the waves on Monday morning. 

Steve's office was empty, but the lights were still on and she could see the glow of his computer, that had to mean he was currently still somewhere in the building. She looked across to Danny's office to see if the two men were in there talking and saw Danny in his chair, eyes closed, a relaxed smile on his face. He looked peaceful and content, and she briefly wondered if he was just relaxing waiting for Steve to come back and get him riled up over something or if he was taking a quick nap. She didn't know how, but the man had proven on stakeouts that he could sleep anywhere! 

Looking around the office one last time she quickly made up her mind that if anyone knew where the boss was and when he would be back it would be Danny, so she decided to risk interrupting his nap to ask him.

Opening his office door and striding in, she started talking before her eyes caught up to her mouth. "Danny, do you know where Steve...oh! Oh My God!" she exclaimed at the sight in front of her. Steve, who had previously been hidden by Danny’s desk, was on his knees on the floor in front of Danny. Danny’s pants were down around his knees and his cock was in Steve’s mouth, his lips glistening with a mix of pre come and saliva. He lifted his eyes up to meet hers and pulled off with a pop. 

Danny turned a shade of crimson and gasped in horror and then moving quickly grabbed a folder off his desk that he used to quickly cover both Steve's face and his junk. 

Steve started laughing, a little unsure whether to be embarrassed or amused. "You know she knows I'm under here already, Danno, that's not going to hide me!" 

"I know that you moron, but at least it's covering my dick which you so kindly spat out for her to see!" Danny hissed back, more than a little mortified by the whole situation.

Kono closed her mouth and recovered pretty quickly from the shock, "Boss, when you're done," she said with a smirk "my reports need signing, please file them for me too," and turned to leave. "Oh and by the way, I'd like to introduce you to a piece of modern technology that may help, it's called a door lock, " she called over her shoulder as she closed the door.

Steve, unwrapped his hand from around Danny's cock and went back to work enthusiastically, rolling Danny's balls as he hollowed his cheeks, trying valiantly to make up for the interruption and renew Danny's flagging interest. 

"Fuck, Steve!" Danny breathed out, "maybe it would be safer if we moved this home?"

Steve grinned as much as he could with his mouth full of dick and pulled off, "You really want me stop D?" He said taking the opportunity to slip a spit covered finger in behind Danny's balls and start probing at the entrance. 

"Nghhhh," was all that came out as Danny bucked his hips up, "get back to it then damn it" he growled as he grabbed Steve by the back of the head and pushed him back down.

Kono flicked off the light in her office and glanced over at Danny's as she walked out, Danny had resumed the eyes closed, blissed out look. She smiled as she walked out the office and ran right into Chin. "Hey cuz! Danny was just looking for you, I think he's in his office, just go right in," she said, turning to hide her evil grin. "Have a good weekend!"


End file.
